Doomsday (Episode)
|season=Season 8 |episode=22 (174 in total) |air_date=May 14, 2009 |previous_episode=Injustice |next_episode=Savior }}"Doomsday" is the twenty-second and final episode in the eighth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-seventy-fourth episode overall. It aired on May 14, 2009. Summary tells he must kill , as is a serious threat and must be stopped at all costs. However, Clark struggles with taking a human life, so the Green Arrow and his team decide to take matters into their own hands. takes on , but the fight takes a shocking turn. Meanwhile, gets caught in the middle of Clark and Oliver's battle over killing Davis. Recap Rokk Krinn returns to the present day and flies to the Daily Planet rooftop where is waiting for him. Rokk tells him that the future he once knew has changed and that Clark is no longer alive in it. He also tells Clark that when they kept -infected alive, they saved her connection to , so that later she was the one who tried to kill him with but instead made him invulnerable to it, and who then stopped Clark from sending Davis to the . As a result, Doomsday will now kill Clark, and Rokk tells Clark that tomorrow is the day he will die, unless he acts to change that future. He suggests a plan to send Doomsday to the future via a Legion ring so the Legion can defeat him, but Clark insists that he will deal with it and embrace even if it means he will die. Chloe and Davis are in hiding in Edge City. He tells her about the myth of Persephone and how she chose to live underground with Hades, the dark prince, which is analogous to what Chloe has done with Davis. Davis suggests they might actually succeed in making a quiet life together. 's team tracks down Chloe and Davis, and informs Tess. However, at the same time, Tess finds that the Orb has gone missing, the vault which contained it having been blown open. Tess orders her men to find out where it has gone. Tess says that the Orb is vitally important and is a threat to thousands of lives. At the Daily Planet, Clark is at his desk mulling over the Legion ring. He puts it in a box in a drawer in his desk and finishes typing a letter to the 'Citizens of Metropolis' from the Red-Blue Blur, explaining himself and saying goodbye. comes in, angry that Clark isn't out looking for Chloe. She notices he's busy typing and tries to look, but Clark quickly clears the screen. When Lois goes to get a cup of coffee, Clark slips out. A short while later, Lois's phone rings and she answers it. The Red-Blue Blur is on the other end, and he asks her to publish a letter he wrote, which he then delivers to her at superspeed. Lois wonders why, and he metaphorically tells her that he is going to die. She says she thought he was invincible and asks to meet him; he says it isn't a good idea, but Lois insists that he can trust her and she will be at a certain phone booth to meet. Clark is at the barn when enters, followed by a super-speeding , who has schematics of the Geothermal facility. Clark explains that they have tunnels that are a mile deep under the earth, and he plans to bury Doomsday there before they destroy the tunnels. He then gives Bart the he got from and explains that it will separate Davis from Doomsday. Oliver enters and asks what happens when Doomsday is released with no conscience, and he again insists that they should kill Davis now. Clark tells Bart and Dinah that Oliver killed and he is no longer one of them. At the Daily Planet, sneaks into Tess's office and is about to hack into her files when he finds Lois hiding under the desk. He asks her what she is doing and she asks the same. Jimmy explains that he is after Tess's files. He searches through them and finds the tracker on Chloe and Davis, and then leaves while communicating with Oliver. Lois then looks at another file, which is a video of Tess interrogating Regan Matthews who is warning her about the powers of the Orb and that it could be the end of the world. Clark is at his desk when Black Canary tells him via audio message that they have located Chloe and Davis, and he uses his to find them. He super-speeds off and finds their car and also Black Canary and Impulse waiting for him. They tell him that what they're about to do is for his own good, whereupon Green Arrow shoots him with a kryptonite dart. Clark collapses and, as they leave, pleads with them not to do it. Lois exits the elevator back into the basement, where Tess is waiting for her. Tess tells Lois that she knows Lois watched the video of Regan. Lois says that if Tess wishes to fire her then to go ahead, but she will do anything to find Chloe. Tess asks her where she put the Orb and, when Lois sarcastically implies she knows what she is talking about and doesn't care, Tess attacks her. The two struggle across the top of Clark and Lois's desks, until Lois, looking for a weapon, finds Clark's box containing the Legion ring and uses it to knock Tess out. The ring falls out and Lois picks it up, and she is transported away. Chloe awakens at the geothermal facility to find Green Arrow, Impulse and Black Canary standing over an unconscious and bound Davis. Bart tells her that he knocked them both out at super-speed, and they brought them here. She realizes they want to kill Davis and notices the black kryptonite in Bart's bag. Chloe tells them that Davis won't change while she is there, but he awakes and says he can't control Doomsday anymore and that they are right to kill him. He then begins to transform, and although Impulse and Black Canary attempt to hold him, he flings them away. Chloe grabs the black kryptonite and touches Davis with it, separating him from Doomsday, who peers at Davis before leaving. Jimmy arrives in Edge City looking for Chloe, and finds Clark with the dart in his back. Clark tells him to remove the dart, and when he does, Jimmy notices that the kryptonite glows the closer it is to Clark, who warns him away when he puts it close. The cut on Clark's face then heals and Jimmy notices it, realizing it confirms his previous suspicions that Clark is superhuman. Clark admits to being the Red-Blue Blur and compliments Jimmy on putting it all together, as well as being right about Davis. Clark tells him that he needs his help, and that he should get Chloe and Davis to a safe place - Jimmy's wedding present for Chloe. Then Clark super-speeds away, leaving Jimmy in awe. When Clark arrives at the geothermal facility, he finds everyone unconscious. He goes over to Chloe, who tells him that she used the black kryptonite on Davis and that Doomsday is now loose. The others awake, and Clark asks if he can trust them to blow the tunnel if he can get Doomsday back here. He then uses his super-hearing to track Doomsday before super-speeding off. Doomsday is causing havoc in Metropolis, and Clark gets to the street and phone booth where he was supposed to meet Lois but there is no sign of her. He catches a car that Doomsday has thrown, and then Doomsday grabs a little girl and throws her mother away into a shop window. Clark super-speeds to save the little girl, putting her safely on some rubbish bags, but then Doomsday picks up Clark and begins punching him repeatedly. He drops Clark and punches him again, sending him flying through several blocks of buildings. Clark rolls over from the rubble but Doomsday super-leaps over the buildings and lands over Clark. As Doomsday is about to punch him again, Clark makes a huge effort and grabs him and leaps across Metropolis, crashing into the geothermal facility where the heroes of the set off the explosive charges. Jimmy takes Chloe and the unconscious Davis to his "wedding present" - a loft apartment overlooking Metropolis called 'the Watchtower'. He tells her he'd hoped it'd be a place where they could start their lives together, and Chloe says he is always there doing the right thing. Jimmy tells Chloe that he knows about Clark's secret, that he is the Red-Blue Blur. Chloe tells Jimmy that she only went with Davis to save Clark, and he says that he understands, and they embrace and kiss. Chloe tells Jimmy that she's sorry she went away with Davis but that she never really left him. Jimmy smiles and Chloe kisses him passionately. However, at that moment, Jimmy is stabbed from behind by Davis, who has overheard that Chloe wasn't really going to start a life with him, that all her actions were to protect Clark, and that she did not even love Davis. Out of his mind with pain and anger, Davis goes to attack Chloe, but Jimmy, using his remaining strength, tackles Davis onto a spike, killing him, before collapsing in Chloe's arms. Jimmy uses his remaining breath to tell Chloe that he loves her, and then dies. Chloe is distraught. Chloe, Oliver, Bart, Dinah and Jimmy's family and friends attend Jimmy's funeral. Chloe places on his coffin some photo negatives of them together, and Jimmy's full name is recited as 'Henry James Olsen'. Jimmy's father and younger brother start to walk away, but his brother turns back to the coffin and breaks down in tears. Chloe goes up to him and gives him Jimmy's camera, telling him maybe he will follow in his older brother's footsteps. She then leaves with Dinah and Bart. Clark stands at a distance, having observed the funeral from afar, and watches as Oliver stands over the coffin alone, shedding a tear and knowing he was partly responsible for Jimmy's death. Then Oliver walks away, leaving Clark standing alone. Clark goes to the Watchtower and looks at the spot where Jimmy died. Chloe, already there on the interior balcony, is pleased to see him alive and rushes down to hug him. When Chloe asks him how he escaped the explosion at the geothermal facility, Clark is unsure how he managed to get out. He tells her that he's looked everywhere but hasn't found Lois. When Chloe asks why Clark wasn't there for her at the funeral, Clark says he is the reason Jimmy's dead, because he placed too much faith in humanity, whereas it was the human side of Davis that killed Jimmy. He suggests that Chloe should leave the apartment and walk away, but she insists Jimmy is there and is watching over her. Chloe plans to use the place as a new Watchtower to bring back together the other three heroes who have all disappeared since the funeral. He tells her that he has realized his humanity is his weakness and that it gets in his way, causing him to make emotional decisions and get too attached, and that from now on Clark Kent is dead. He says goodbye to Chloe and leaves her alone in the Watchtower, fading away as he walks through the door. Tess is in her bedroom when she sees a light outside flashing. Investigating, she sees the Orb floating and glowing, before it burns the Mark of Zod into the ground and releases into the middle of the symbol, as voices are heard in the background whispering "Zod". Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Chloe Sullivan * Lois Lane * Henry Olsen * Tess Mercer * Davis Bloome * Oliver Queen Guest Starring * Dinah Lance * Bart Allen * Regan Matthews * Rokk Krinn * Major Zod Co-Starring * George * * James Bartholomew Olsen Notes * Antagonists: Davis Bloome/Doomsday * This episode takes place at the beginning of September around the 4th. * This is 's finale. * This is the final appearance on of Kyle Gallner as Impulse. * This is the first season finale not to feature and . * For the only time this season, all of the main cast members appear. * This is the only season finale not to have Tom Welling as the last person shown in a shot before the end credits. * This is Aaron Ashmore's last appearance as Henry Olsen. * This is also the last appearance of Sam Witwer as Davis Bloome. * The factory that Clark and Doomsday crash into is also used as the Ridge facility that the blow up in Justice. * Clark watching a funeral from a distance is the second time he has done this without making a formal appearance, as he did in Exile. * Regan Matthews died in Power, yet he reappears in video footage that Lois finds, pre-dating his murder. *This is the fourth episode to feature . * Chloe intervened again by using black kryptonite after Rokk Krinn's warning, which explains why the future changed again and Clark did not die. However, by the end, Clark declared "Clark Kent is dead" because he had decided he put too much faith in humanity. This metaphorical death shows that (in a way) Rokk was correct when he said Doomsday was going to kill Clark. * Jimmy is the fifth main character to find out Clark's powers all on his own, from Lionel in Transference, in Arrow, in Promise, and in Arctic. (Clark voluntarily tells Pete in Duplicity, and Alicia Baker shows Chloe in Pariah). Jimmy nearly discovered Clark's powers in Identity. * As of this episode, all of the main characters except Lois Lane know . * Serge Houde also played a priest in 's Crush (possibly the same one) and a teacher in 's Dichotic. * When Jimmy finds out about Clark's secret, he says that Clark is "like some sorta super- pause guy!" This is a humorous allusion to Clark's future alias as Superman. *Clark changes into his Red-Blue Blur attire like in an identical scene in Turbulence. Continuity * is said to be still contained after he was defeated in Legion. * Rokk mentions killing with , which happened in Eternal, and stopping Clark from sending Davis into the , which happened in Beast. * Chloe has been on the run with Davis since Beast. * Dinah Lance returns to for the first time since the Justice League's mission to find Clark in Odyssey. After that, she went into hiding as her identity had been discovered, but was seen as an active member of the team in Hex, communicating with Chloe. * returns to Smallville for the first time since Justice, although he has been mentioned several times since and he was seen communicating with Chloe in Hex, via the Isis Foundation computers. * The Mark of Zod was last seen in Season 5 finale Vessel, while Zod himself was last seen in the Season 6 premiere . * Clark criticizes Oliver's decision to kill Lex, which happened in Requiem. * Lois gets hold of the ring from the Legion which Rokk gave to Clark at the beginning of the episode. A Legion ring was last seen in Infamous. * Black kryptonite was introduced in Season 4 in Crusade. It was last used in Onyx, but was last seen in Injustice. * Regan Matthews was last seen in Power. * The geothermal facility itself is mentioned in Beast when Oliver is trying to buy the station so LuthorCorp can go green. It is also mentioned in Injustice when Tess vetoes the motion. * Chloe was unable to save with her healing ability. This was also seen in Odyssey when she failed to heal a dying , presumably due to her infection by in Arctic * The Orb was first seen in Quest and it was revealed to be in Tess's possession in Eternal. It was last seen in Injustice where it was revealed that it could communicate with Tess. * In this episode, Clark declares that "Clark Kent is dead." This was said by Kal-El in Crusade. * Lois finds a tape of Tess interrogating Regan, which was obviously set between Odyssey, when they first met, and Power, when Tess murdered him. * Tess references Lois's maid outfit from Odyssey. * Lois speaks on the phone to the Red-Blue Blur for the second time in this season - the first being in Stiletto. * Jimmy mentions Clark getting shot, which happened in Stiletto. * The end scene between and is reminiscent of 's comment to Clark where he says "While humanity is your greatest strength, it is also your greatest vulnerability" in . In this case, Clark was saying that it was his human emotions that got in the way of him saving . * This is the last time Clark has been seen wearing red and blue colors in his casual clothing. * Though it is uncredited, Sam Witwer played the last shot of holding the orb. * This is the first appearance of . * This episode marks the 90th and final appearance of red jacket/blue shirt outfit, which he wore frequently throughout the series. Locations * Metropolis ** Daily Planet ** Metropolis ** Watchtower * Smallville ** Kent Farm *** Clark Kent's Loft * Luthor Mansion Quotes : : We need to take care of Davis Bloome. : : And by "take care of," do you mean murder? 'Cause that seems to be the way you like to take care of things these days! : : (to Chloe) This whole time that you were with me, it was for Clark? :Rokk: (to Clark) is gone. But so are you... :Rokk: There is nothing on this that will stop him from killing you. : : How much time do I have? :Rokk: Tomorrow is the day you die. : : Jimmy! You stepped on my hand! : : Next time, don't leave your hand on the floor under a desk in an office you're not supposed to be in! : : (sarcastic) I'm sorry, did I just get a lecture from Jimmy Olsen? : : I kind of miss the maid costume. : : I've stopped cleaning up after you. : : You could have fooled me. I expect from my reporters a little better reconnaissance, but then again, the bar's always been a little bit lower for you, hasn't it? :Lois: Look, I know family loyalty means nothing to you, but I would do anything to find Chloe. And if that means you need to fire me, pull the trigger. : : I plan to. : : Chloe's missing with some beastie boy and you're doing what, exactly? : : No one wants to find Chloe more than I do. : : Except maybe me. Clark, I haven't slept in days and I am dangerously close to a caffeine OD. : : I hadn't noticed. :Red-Blue Blur: Sometimes we cannot outrun our destiny. : : But I thought you were invincible. :Red-Blue Blur: So did I. : : I appreciate your warning, but I know what I have to do now. : : You're like some sort of Super...guy! : : Lois, where is the orb? : : What orb? : : The alien technology from my vault. : : Oh, that orb. : : I guess asking for severance is out of the question. : : I didn't want this. : : No... You just want to take over the world with some alien nation. : : I am trying to save the world. : : What's wrong with Greenpeace? : : (to Chloe) I see what you have sacrificed for him. For everyone, really… You are as much of a hero as he's ever been. What you have gone through, what you've risked : : I've always tried to forget I was an alien or a creature. I've always tried to pretend I was human. I was raised to believe it was my part that was dangerous, Chloe, but I was wrong. It's my human side. It... It's the side that gets attached, the side that makes decisions based on emotions. That's my enemy. And Davis proved that to me. : : So, because of some psychopath, you're gonna cut the rest of us out of your life? Clark... human emotion is what made you the hero that you are today. : : They're what's stopping me from being the hero I could be. It's what the world needs now. : : What are you saying? : : Clark Kent is dead. Goodbye, Chloe. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Finales